Pools, Bullies and Water Slides
by Speedy Speck
Summary: Yuffie drags her boyfriend to a waterpark...One-Shot...Written for 'The Sacred and Profane'


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII does not belong to me...however much I may like it to. I own no character's, place's etc. etc. so please don't sue me! I'm a nice person :)

Author's Note: This is my thirtieth fanfic!...And it's a RenoxYuffie! Yay! Feels like ages since I've written for the pairing!...And it was written for 'The Sacred and Profane'! PLEASE review as I really enjoy reading your views and they inspire me to get better! It would make me very very happy! Anyway stop reading this and get on with reading the fic! Hope you enjoy! :D

''Yo, why did you drag me here?'' The red headed Turk pulled against the ninja's firm grip as she dragged him towards their destination.

The bright water that filled the pool gave off a strong smell of chlorine that tickled Reno's nose, irritating his senses. The many children and parents splashing and shouting within the place displeased the red head even more. It wasn't that he didn't like children, in fact he loved looking after Denzel and Marlene but these ones looked and sounded incredibly annoying.

Reno took a long look at the form in front of him, her walk so confident and strong, it was actually quite scary that she, a little ninja could overpower him, a full grown man and a Turk.

It wasn't long before Yuffie caught sight of her boyfriend staring at her quite intently, ''Oi! Perv, my incredibly pretty face is up here!''

Even though for once he hadn't been 'perving' the Turk now couldn't help but appreciate the rather skimpy emerald bikini than hugged the ninja so flatteringly.

''Sorry babe...you're just to gorgeous-hey!'' Reno had attempted to pull his girlfriend into a passionate kiss but instead had received a sharp poke in his side.

She gave him a cheeky smile, ''We can't go making out in front of all these poor little children...they'll be scarred for life!...anyway that pool is just begging me to get in!'' As she jumped down into the water she noticed the red head standing hesitantly by the side.

''Hey...Turk boy...it's time to get in...'' The ninja's petite frame bobbed about, dipping the ends of her dark locks into the lukewarm water.

He shifted about, looking at the vast blue nervously, ''What...what if it ruins my hair...you've heard stories of chlorine turning blonde hair green...what if mine turns...purple?''

Yuffie gave out an amused sigh, ''That only happens with dyed hair...and you don't dye yours...right?''

A rather defensive look played across the Turk's face, ''No of course I don't! This is all natural baby!''

''Well then, you've got nothing to worry about!''

''But...what if...you know it makes it all fall out?''

Yuffie rolled her eyes in exasperation, ''You're just looking for excuses! Now get in!''

''I'm ok here thanks...''

She eyed him with suspicion, ''Reno...why won't you get in?''

A few moments of silence passed between them until the red head quietly managed to get his secret out, ''I...I can't swim well...''

His girlfriend stared at him dumbfounded for more than a minute, until without warning a very mischievous smile spread onto her lips ''Wait right here!''

She hopped out of the pool and within five minutes the ninja had returned with what looked like two bright pink rubber arm bands, covered in little flowers. Yuffie held them out to her boyfriend, trying desperately to hold back the fit of giggles that was growing in her belly.

The red head raised an eyebrow in disbelief, ''You have got to be kidding me...

* * *

After finally managing to persuade the Turk to enter the crisp tepid water, even if he absolutely refused the arm bands, the ninja was trying unsuccessfully to get the red head to move down to the deep end.

''Come on...just a little further...'' Yuffie waved at her boyfriend eagerly.

The red head on the other hand was not so enthusiastic, ''Yo, I'm not following you...I like it here, where I can still breathe!''

''Wimp...'' The ninja had her eyebrow raised in annoyance.

''Yo, what did you just call me?'' The Turk was obviously outraged.

''I called you a wimp...''

The red head pointed a finger in defence, ''Hey, I'm no wimp...I just don't fancy drowning today!''

''Pfft...stop being so melodramatic!''

Reno opened his mouth, but no words came out and he stood there gulping like a fish.

''Pleeeaaassseee...'' Yuffie was pouting at him and the red head was finding it hard to resist.

Eventually the Turk took a few steps forward and ended up plunging further than he'd expected.

''I'm drowning! I'm drowning!'' His head was just above the water and his arms were splashing around wildly.

The ninja found herself in a fit of giggles watching her boyfriend flail like a fish without flippers.

When she finally managed to control her laughter the ninja went up and steadied the Turk, shaking her head and sighing, ''You silly bean!''

''Yo babe...please can we not do this?'' The out of breath Turk looked at his girlfriend pleadingly.

Sensing just how distressed her boyfriend was she decided maybe the pool wasn't the best choice, ''Fine...let's try something different, how about the water slide? It doesn't really involve any swimming, and it's super fun!''

The red head sighed with slight relief and began dragging himself along the side of the pool and towards the ladder.

* * *

Soon enough the couple were making their way to the slide holding big blow up rubber rings, trying hard not to slip on the wet tiles that surrounded the pool.

When they finally got to their destination, they found a rather large queue, and the ninja turned to her boyfriend with a tired smile, ''Looks like there's a wait...''

Reno on the other hand hadn't even noticed the queue, he was to busy looking at her chest completely engrossed, ''Cold babe?'' He began smirking at her when she realised what he meant.

''Pervert!''

The red head couldn't help but chuckle, ''Ah come on Yuffie...'' he flashed her in irresistible smile and placed a soft kiss on the ninja's lips. ''Forgive me?''

She let out a giggle, ''Yeah sure, why n- oh my Gawd! Izzy!'' The young ninja seemed to be waving at another girl further up the queue, ''Reno, I'll be right back, hold my space ok?'' But before he could answer Yuffie had run off to her friend.

When his girlfriend had left, the Turk looked up at the rather tall piece of equipment, _And that's suppose to be fun...I think I'd prefer the drowning..._ He was shaken out of his musings by a very squeaky yet harsh voice.

''Hey tomato head!'' Reno turned around to find a small boy with his hands on his hips.

''What do you want squirt?''

''I want your ring!'' The kid certainly didn't know the meaning of the word manners.

''Well you can't have it...go get your own.''

''No, I want yours!'' He was now sticking his tongue out at the red head, his brow furrowed in an attempt to look frightening.

''Piss off.'' Reno really wasn't in the mood to deal with annoying little children.

''You're an ugly ginger!''

''And you're a short ass...'' The Turk smirked at the boy, thinking it was a good comeback.

The kid looked at the red head deviously before landing a rather painful looking kick into his groin and knicking his rubber ring in the process.

It was then that his girlfriend returned to him, and was rather shocked to find the red head crippled over.

''Reno, why are you holding your...privates? I've told you before not to do that in public! And where's you ring gone?''

The Turk seemed unable to find his voice, so instead he just pointed in the direction of the pool.

Yuffie followed her boyfriend's finger to the sight of a small child splashing around in the water, with something that looked strangely like Reno's blow up ring.

She looked at her boyfriend in both disbelief and slight amusement, ''You're a Turk and you let your ring get stolen... by a five year old...''

Reno's eye's shifted uncomfortably, even he had to admit it sounded a little pathetic.

Yuffie just sighed and linked arms with the red head, ''You can go down with me sweetie...'' Before letting a cheeky smirk play onto her lips, ''And don't worry I'll protect you from all the mean little children...''

* * *

''Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!'' The ninja was howling with joy as they slid fantastically fast down the bright blue contraption.

Reno on the other hand had his eyes shut tight and clung to his girlfriend with all his might. _It's fine...just breathe...you're not gunna die...you're not gunna hit the water and drown horribly...as long as you're holding onto Yuffie it'll be ok...you can use her for buoyancy... _A smirk crept onto his lips but was soon wiped off when they hit the warm water with a giant splash.

''That was fun wasn't it!'' The now completely soaked Yuffie turned, only to find a rather mortified looking Reno, ''What's wrong...you're not drowning again are you?'' She smiled with amusement, but soon found herself looking at her boyfriend with curiosity.

He was standing on the spot, rigid and paler than usual, ''I...I seem to have lost my trunks...''

''Oh...dear...'' She tried to sound serious but a giggle was evident.

''Yuffie...this is serious...you're gunna have to go down and find them!''

She let out a fake sigh and crossed her arms, ''Hm...I dunno if I should...''

Knowing she was looking for incentive the Turk had to think fast, ''Please babe...When we get home I'll give you a back rub...and a foot rub...and...amazing sex?''

The ninja let a wide grin spread across her youthful face, ''Sounds like a plan...but first...I think we better find your trunks before you go and blind some poor swimmer...''

* * *

When they got home Reno did indeed do as he promised. The back rub was delightful, the foot rub was lovely, and the sex was amazing...but then again it always was.


End file.
